


The Last Guardian: Beginning

by Drakonite227



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF Female Protagonist, Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, Book One, Eldritch beings, Elemental Magic, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Hope, Magic, Medieval, My Universe, Original Character(s), Powerful Characters, Slow Burn, Soul Magic, Sparring, Time Magic, Werewolves, love is love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonite227/pseuds/Drakonite227
Summary: The Last Guardian is the heroic and perilous journey that one girl takes becoming a legend. The world is magical, the people wield magic, the girl is more than human. She is a Guardian, a person imbued with power and skill. Our heroine will wrestle with her destiny and what it means to be a Guardian. All the while her friends and family attempt to hide the truth of what she is. As powerful as a Guardian is, old enemies and opportunists will want a piece of that power.This is the beginning of her tale: Luciel Armaer.





	1. No Place Like Home

      The bright, early morning rays shone across the ramparts. The capital city a place of dreams and delusions. It was a grand city not of the scope of Shieldwall or the brilliance of Helmhide but the presence of the nobility gave it a certain ambiance. Many called this place home. This place was called 'Medour'. Among them were the Armaer's. A family that had a special secret and a standing unlike any other.

      The morning was no stranger to Luciel. She slumped out of bed and cleaned herself up. She had only long sleeve shirts due to a scar on her upper body. The young girl was but a few years away from being considered an adult. Her father was always awake before her. The floor boards creaked from her weight.

      “Up already?” her father called out from the kitchen. Luciel cursed under her breath forgetting to walk slow and gently. She tried every day to sneak up on her father never once has she been successful.

      “Yeah, what's for breakfast?” she answered walking down the stairs. Taking her time down the stairs; she made virtually no sound.

      “Just the usual. Toast and eggs,” he replied. A plate clanked lightly on the table. “Eat up you're going to need your energy. Sparring today will be a test!”

      Luciel sighed. “Do I have to? Its so exhausting!” she complained sitting down at the table.

      “You're good at it. Every day, you get closer to besting me,” her father admitted.

      “Like that could actually happen. You were regarded as a demon of the blade,” Luciel picked up her voice and started a more fanciful one, “Legendary Knight imbued with the soul of a dragon. Unmatched in battle and in ferocity... Even some of the older stories have you listed as being a full-blooded guardian.”

      “I'm half and you know it. You really need to stop reading all that garbage at the Grand Library. All those mythical tales and fantasy stories will rot your mind,” her father chuckled lightly poking her shoulder.

      “Some of those books are _real_ lore,” Luciel retorted smiling.

      “One day there will be stories about you in the Grand Library,” her dad said in the most serious tone.

      Luciel laughed and held her belly. “Have you read any of the legendary tales of the guardians of old?!” She just couldn't contain herself anymore and burst out laughing.

      “Despite what you believe. You're a full-blooded guardian. Just because you haven't done anything amazing yet doesn't mean you're not capable. Hell, your almost stronger than me and I'm a half-blood adult!.” Joshua replied staring her down until she knew he meant business.

      “Then, you won't mind if I _try_ today when we spar,” Luciel taunted getting up from the table. She dropped the plate into the sink and went out the back door. Somehow in a city of stone and wood, they had one of the few plots of grass in their backyard.

      The young girl started stretching on the grass. Her father came out of the house carrying two very dull, steel swords. Dull enough that it could only bludgeon an opponent. Other words perfect weapons for sparring. While getting hit would leave a bruise the swords wouldn't be capable of doing lasting damage.

      He throw a sword at her. She dodged the initial throw and grabbed the blade out of the air by the hilt. Spinning the sword around her hand she righted it. She swung the blade once. It was fast enough to create a sharp sound that almost crackled.

      Luciel stared down her father. Many across the land would jump at the opportunity to spar with him. His skill were legendary. His presence so strong that it could overpower even the King. His greatest achievement was of the caliber of the Guardians.

      Her father pulled out a disc. After whispering a few words to it; he threw the object between them. The disc burrowed into the ground before a large dome of fire, red hexagons erected a barrier around them. This was a protective barrier. It was meant to keep them in and prevent damage to the surrounding area.

      The young girl gripped her sword hard. She felt a bit of nervousness realizing he wanted her to try. Two deep breaths and the butterflies went away. Closing her eyes she focused her senses. Unbeknownst to her, her aura shined. Hers was a gold color.

      Aura was something any magical creature could display. The displaying could come in many forms. It varied from as simple as full-body to just the irises. Controlling the display of an aura was the mark of a great mage. However, Luciel's display wasn't a true aura.

       _Natural casting?!_ Her father panicked seeing the aura from her. _She's either powering up or unlocking. Either way let's prepare the accelerator spell,_ the man planned.

      A wisp of wind blew off of her when she opened her eyes. She had reached deep down and pulled at all the power she could handle. A simple step shoot her past her father. The ground caved in where she just stood. The girl turned to see him doing the same. He had a wide-eyed expression on his face. With her next step she displayed far more control. Her blade swung arcing towards his back. For a split second her father's aura was visible. Magic Activation! Sparks flew as his flat edge stopped her blade. A normal human would have felt the reverb from such a block but Luciel was not normal.

      She smirked before kicking off the ground gaining some distance between them. _Looks like he activated acceleration,_ the young girl deduced. This time her father engaged. He still wasn't quite fast enough to match her. He wasn't moving quite in slow motion but they looked sluggish.

      The man lunged bearing his sword in a horizontal slash. _Just like father taught me! Match the angle and parry away from yourself!_ She smiled as the flats of the blades connected. Pushing the blade up and away she successfully parried his attack. Her father was no novice. Pivoting his right leg he kicked her with his left. Turning on her left heel, she brought up her right knee and intercepted the attack. If not for his sluggish movements his kick would have connected.

      Her father disengaged first. If his movements weren't slow they were now. Luciel carefully moved within range. Her blade stabbed through the air. Instinctively, her father parried the blade. The young girl anticipated this. With a quick pivot she kicked him square in the chest. What happened next shocked her. Her father soared across the ground slamming into his barrier. Her pure force was enough to crack the magical wall. She let out a gasp but quickly realized they were still fighting. Slowly, the young girl approached.

      There was a sound similar to breaking glass. Her mother stood next to him. The barrier fell. It took Luciel a moment to realize her mother had just appeared.

      The man smiled up at his wife, “What are you doing up early?”

      “Well, this,” she gestured to them, “Woke me.”

      “Dad, are you alright!?” Luciel asked seeing a bit of blood on his lips.

      “Yes, I'm fine. Caught me off guard,” he chuckled standing but limping.

      Luciel shrieked a bit, “You're not fine you're limping badly!”

      “Let me look at it,” Her mother demanded. The woman knelt knelt down. A blue aura emanated from her hand. An expression of shock spread across her face, “Is this?” That was all she had to say before he nodded. Her aura shifted a bit before pulsating once. The man winced from the magic's effect. “Luciel,” her mother began grabbing Luciel's full attention, “Dear why don't you run ahead and find a good spot in the library?”

      “Alright, will dad be okay?” the young girl asked.

      “I'll be fine. Nothing I can't walk off,” her father chuckled.

      Luciel smiled before bowing and walking off. “Luciel, I expect you to take the normal route!” her mother shouted.

      The young girl turned away still walking. “I,” Luciel said before running off, “Promise nothing!”

      Her mother sighed, “What are we going to do with her, Joshua?”

      “I haven't the slightest clue what you mean dear?” Joshua replied patting the dust from his clothes.

      “You know what I mean. We can't protect her forever,” his wife retorted.

      It the bluntest, most serious tone the man could muster, “Teach her magic then.”

      The woman glared at her husband. She held up one hand. A glyph with a multiple rings of runes appeared. She twisted her hand to the left. Magic sprang to life and invaded the space around them. The broken ground slowly reversed until the damage incurred had been erased.

      She huffed feeling a bit drained from the multiple spells she just cast. “I'm not fit to teach magic. And thanks to her status of Guardian we haven't had any luck with finding a teacher,” she stated fixing her dress.

      “Katlin, sooner or later we will have to. Otherwise she'll never make it in this world,” Joshua retorted pulling his wife in by the waist.

      “Don't you have a meeting with the King today?” Katlin asked smiling up at him.

      “I do. I have a bad feeling about this. I may be Captain of the Guard but its still unusual to be requested by the King personally,” Joshua explained.

      “You best be off then. I wouldn't want to keep his majesty waiting,” Katlin said sarcastically.

      “I don't have to leave that early. His _majesty_ didn't tell me to arrive at any particular time,” Joshua ran his fingers across her back.

      She smirked, “Already? this early? Guess Luciel will have to wait a bit longer.” A single, sensual kiss was all the excuse they needed.

       

      Luciel looked around. No one in sight. The city was separated into tiers. Each of those tiers was nearly 20 feet above the next. Between each tier of the city was a wall. These tiers were called rings. Each ring had a purpose. The first ring was comprised of the slums, farmer families, and slaves. The second ring was the crafting center and home to the low class but no hopelessly poor. The third ring was dividing into two districts. One district was for the upper class and theater. The other district was for the middle class, taverns, and brothels. The fourth ring was home to the nobility, the Grand Library, and the Castle.

      Luciel was not a fan of standing outside of the gates waiting for authorization to the next tier. Authorization which almost always came from the Council of the King or from the King himself. At this point, the guards just didn't like Luciel.

      Instead her bright idea was just to scale the walls between the tiers. For the most part the walls were rather smooth and well constructed overall. However, not everyone could put their hands into solid rock. Scaling a 60 foot wall would have been an herculean task for any normal person. For Luciel she could pull this off in merely 10 seconds.

      The spot she choose already had foot and hand holds. She had been scaling the wall for years. Quickest way to get to the Grand Library. Well barring teleportation that is. The only thing she had to be careful of was using too much strength.

      Luciel stood mere inches from the wall. Taking a deep breath she readied herself. As if practiced 1000 times, one grab then leap followed by another. She paused at the top of the ramparts. The young girl waited a few moments checking for movement. Last time the guards caught her; she earned quite the verbal thrashing by her father. She's wasn't going to make the same mistake ever again.

      The coast was clear. She vaulted over the rampart's wall. Landing softly she barely made a sound. From the ramparts to the ground was another 20 feet or so. Seemly, without a care in the world, Luciel vaulted over the wall to the royal tier.

      The stone crunched under the weight of her impact. Standing straight up, she was basically unfazed by the daring act. Just like that, she walked towards the Grand Library. A building that was hard to miss even from the other side of the wall. The Grand Library towered a massive 150ft into the sky and was easily the size of a stadium. All of mankind's knowledge and magic located in a single building. It was a wonder the building had never burned down.

      2 of 8 possible guards would be stationed outside of the Library. The Library was only open to nobles, scholars, and academy mages. As long as neither guard was Tormen. Luciel won't be forced to wait an hour just for a courier or nobleman to authorize her visit.

      Luciel breathed a sigh of relief passing the two guards. “Morning, Douglas and Nataline,” Luciel waved to them.

      “Well, isn't it the troublemaker. What are you looking for this fine morning?” Douglas said still standing at attention.

      “I was thinking some Shadowlands Fantasy for today,” she replied smiling.

      “Why would you want to read something so awful?” Nataline chimed in.

      “Well, fantasy is mostly written to highlight the more sober, grim truth of the world. Depending on the era, I could get a sense of what it was like to live there,” Luciel replied so matter-of-factly.

      Before either of them could reply Luciel added one last comment, “If we can't understand our enemy how are we ever going to save them?” But a sliver of her golden aura shown. The two guards were awestruck by how absolutely radiant and warm her aura was.

      “Ms. Armaer that is rather wise of you to say,” Douglas said before clearing his throat.

      “Its noble you think you can save them,” Nataline retorted.

      Luciel put a finger on her chin and walked past them. She turned around, “Noble? I don't think that highly of myself. Its more like my desire to end suffering and aid the weak.”

      “Leave the poor lass alone, Nataline,” Douglas defended.

      Luciel chuckled a bit, “Well I'll see you both later, maybe.” She waved to the guards before running off.

      It didn't take long for her to collect a dozen or so books and scrolls. After checking out her stash with one of the Archivers, she found a nice window to sit in on the second floor. From her vantage she could see across the city and out several miles into the far distance. The occasional gust of wind kept her active enough.

      Carriages left and entered the city in droves as was normal for any bustling medieval metropolis. All sorts of people carried themselves on the streets. Guards were swapping posts. The hammers at the forges and clashing swords at the sparring grounds echoed in the wind. Luciel drank in the odd but soothing sounds of the city. She was far enough to hear the clamor as normal people would. But so far away that no sound was really discernible from another. The smells of the royal tier were worthy of the title. Bakeries, restaurants, and sweet home cooking filled the air; and with each gust of wind a new bakery or home would waft in.

      For Luciel this was her Nirvana. Far enough away to appreciate life but not so close to get wrapped up in it. Because when she did get wrapped up the turn of events always ran sour. Whether her parents would admit it or not her condition, her power, cost them more than money. It was a feeling of regret she could never shake. A burden that she would do anything in her power to lift.

       

      The afternoon sun graced the sky by the time she put down her last book. 13 more books checked off the list. She wanted to read everything in the Grand Library. A task that could take an eon. But she was going to put in a good effort. Because she knew if any of the stories about the Guardians were true, she would have a very long life ahead of her. So long in fact that the kingdom she called home could cease to exist before half her candle was burnt.

      “Luciel!” a boy about her age yelled in her general direction. The young girl looked over to see Squire Jorgen. He was squire to Mage Knight Cardella Sylorn. Luciel and Cardella did not see eye to eye and had more than a few verbal squabbles in the past. Beyond that Luciel believed the knight to be abusive even though she called it discipline. 'Discipline' does not involve bleeding bad enough to land you in the Medical ward.

      “Hello, Jorgen, what brings you here?” Luciel asked looking back to her book.

      “You know you're hard to find in here?” Jorgen replied picking up a book she had left on the table next to the window.

      She raised an eyebrow, “Is that so? Were you looking for me by chance?” Luciel sneaked a glance at the young man. He blushed a bit at the suggestion.

      “Yes, I mean no.. Ah, I might have,” Jorgen said meekly looking away embarrassed.

      She got off the window sill and gently thwapped his head with her book. The young girl stood a few inches taller than him. “How's the training going?” Luciel asked sitting down on the table.

      There was a nervous pause before he answered, “Its no more forgiving than it normally would be. Sire says I'm a bit of a slow learner so brute force and repetition is the only way I'll get it.”

      “Tch,” Luciel clicked examining his face closely. The faint signs of bruises were all over his body, but on his face she saw the miserable attempt to hide what looked like a new scar. “You need to stand up for yourself one day. Otherwise you'll never make Mage Knight,” Luciel beamed at him.

      “Heh, you're right,” the young squire sat down next to her.

      “I know I am. How else are you going to grow a spine and ask me out?” Luciel teased. Jorgen's face turned beet red. Before he could reply, Luciel felt a spike in magic around them. She knew what it meant. In a blur of motion, Luciel jumped off the table turned around and grabbed a wrist just as it materialized.

      None other than Cardella Sylorn stood before Luciel. Cardella's hand was but inches from Jorgen's collar. “Found you, you little brat! If you keep running off like that I'll have to punish you again,” Cardella shouted. It was after that moment when she realized that her hand had been stopped in its tracks. The Mage Knight looked at Luciel from the corner of her eye. “You!” With a wave of her free hand, a telekinetic wall pushed Luciel away from her.

      Luciel's rage was about to boil over. The calming words of her parents echoed in her head, 'Don't fight anyone' her mother would say; 'But if you have to, do it to protect someone' her father would retort. Her rage turned tranquil as she watched the horror show that was Cardella. “Why don't you leave him alone?! He's entitled to some free time once in awhile!” It was but a moment for Cardella to close the distance.

      “What was that?” Cardella threatened holding Luciel by her shirt.

      “I said-” Luciel started before being abruptly pushed through the window.

      “Oh dear, it looks like you fell. Such a shame,” Cardella stated grinning maniacally. Until her squire leapt out the very same window. “Jorgen!”

      Luciel had hit the ground with a solid thud. Jorgen used magic to slow his fall and land safely. By the time he got to her, she was already standing up. The young girl padded the dust from her clothes. “I said! He's entitled to desire, live, and have fun once in awhile,” Luciel shouted up at Cardella.

      Jorgen reached out to Luciel smiling, but the looming sight of Cardella scared him. It was in that brief moment that the Mage Knight attacked. Cardella opted for a magically empowered backhand from behind Luciel. However, the young Guardian's senses and reaction were keen enough to anticipate this.

      The remaining force pushed Luciel a few feet away. Cardella looked at her hand. Gauntlet broken, muscles and joints throbbing in pain. “You are a monster. I never believed it but here is my proof,” Cardella said holding up her hand. She pulled her gauntlet off and tossed it aside. The Mage Knight lunged at Luciel readying a right hook. Luciel made no effort this time to block and merely took the hit. Even with magic, Cardella's hand still took some recoil.

      “I'm not going to fight you,” Luciel sternly stated.

      “Why not? You're practically built for it,” Cardella asked looming over Luciel.

      Luciel looked up and made eye contact, “My mother said I should never fight, I could kill someone and I don't need blood on my hands.”

      “Hmph, what a waste. Jorgen!” Cardella called out. Luciel noticed the faint magic in Cardella's right arm. Just as he got within range Cardella wound up her attack.

      Luciel's body moved before she could even fathom it. The young girl again held Cardella's wrist. The metal gauntlet she was wearing crack and broke under the pure strength of Luciel. “But my father said if you're protecting someone fighting for them is all right,” Luciel quoted striking Cardella in the gut. Her gauntlet slipped off and remained in Luciel's hand. Like its partner gauntlet, this one to crumbled in her hand when she clenched her fist.

      Cardella skid across the ground. The knight wickedly smiled. “Striking a member of royalty is tantamount to treason. Treason must be punished with death!” Cardella's aura flashed for a brief moment. Luciel grit her teeth. The mage knight had vanished from sight.

       _'This must be Tier 2 acceleration magic_ ,' Luciel reasoned cursing under her breath. She focused her senses and brought forth her power. While she may not be able to see her opponent she could definitely feel their magical presence. That only helped her so much as her opponent still was moving 16x faster than normal.

      The first strike came from the side. It was a kick. More than enough power was put into the strike to knock her over. Before she could hit the ground another strike landed in her gut. Instead she skid across the ground on her side. She reeled from the second hit and felt a little blood on her tongue.

      She got back up on one knee. ' _I just need to be faster! Come on let me go faster!_ ' she pleaded with her body. For but a split second her aura flashed. Lines of runes formed on her skin and just as quickly vanished. She only had a moment to stop the next strike. Luciel reached out and palmed Cardella's fist.

      ' _Shit. Natural casting? Of course you would be blessed! I underestimated her abilities and I can't use any tier 3 magic. Damn it! Most tier 2 elemental magic is prohibited,_ ' Cardella cursed her hasty actions. The mage knight summoned basic fireballs in her hands. She launched the fireballs at Luciel. Much to Cardella's annoyance, Luciel merely caught them and crushed the spell. “Of course you have enough magical resistance to just snuff out tier 1 spells,” Cardella mused frowning.

      Luciel did not try to reply. Her words would have come out so slowly that all meaning would have been lost to Cardella. Instead she spoke with action. She closed the gape between them. The mage knight was still just faster than Luciel. It was a difference that skill could bridge. Cardella may have years of training and experience over Luciel, but the child was a protege and had excellent instinct. Luciel's ability to read moves and magic before it happened usually earned her a curse or two from her father.

      Unlike before, they exchanged strike after strike only for it to be blocked or parried. The two of them were evenly matched. A fact that irritated Cardella to no end. Eventually, something in her mind snapped. She was prepared at any cost to rid herself of the irritation. Her aura flashed once more and Luciel realized she was gone from sight again.

       

      Cardella used tier 4 magic, the final tier, casting acceleration again. This time the modifier for the tier 4 acceleration was 256x. Striking an individual that was using anything less than tier 4 could easily kill them. Except that was a perfectly fine outcome for the Mage Knight. Luciel was like a statue to the knight.

      “A maiden of the purest blonde, of the fairest skin, power and talent blessed by the Earth itself. You my dear have a cursed existence. Its a shame that you never got to experience much, but Guardians such as yourself are an abomination,” Cardella winded up her punch.

      In the next moment, a pair of hands gripped her neck from behind and another on her arm. The mage knight felt an incredible increase in the local gravity. A specialty that was all to familiar. “My, my, what are you doing? Hmm?” Katlin asked whispering into her ear.

      Cardella for a moment was struck with absolute fear. Katlin's true power was frightening to behold and even worse to be on the receiving end of. The mage knight clenched her fist and slowly turned to face her mentor.

      “I-I was just playing around,” Cardella chuckled trying to shake the glare.

      “Oh? Didn't I just hear you say 'You my dear have a cursed existence'?” Katlin replied tightening her magic and grip.

      Cardella grimaced. “Don't you agree?” the mage knight doubled down.

      “While I can't disagree with you. She. Is. My. Daughter. No matter how cursed she may be I will make sure she sees the light of day and is as happy as she can be,” Katlin stated gripping the lesser mage with telekinetic might and pushing her away from Luciel.

      Katlin stood in front of Cardella. “Why didn't you teach her magic then?” the mage knight wondered.

      “Her potential is so great that neither him nor I have the capability of containing it. Her power would kill her. What you see now was but the very tip of the iceberg,” Katlin replied her piercing blue aura lighting up. While she normally possessed blonde hair and blue eyes like most of the royalty, Katlin was capable of summoning so much magic it could alter her appearance temporarily. The height of her magical power was cultivated into a form known as 'Magical Ascendancy'. Her hair turned blue, eyes glowed with piercing blue, skin turned a blend of blue, nails and lips blue. “I'm rather disappointed in you, Cardella.”

      “M-me? Do you know how many will come seeking her head or worse her womb?!” Cardella shouted back.

      “I know. But for as long as I breath and as does he, no one will ever lay a finger on her. Or our wrath will be absolute,” Katlin teleported in front of her lesser. “Now begone,” Katlin raised up her hand and runes, glyphs came to life, “Think about instead of a future her radiance can brighten.” Just like that the Mage Knight was teleported some 100 miles or so away. A distance far greater than most can cover with just basic teleportation. It would take a day or two of magic pooling and a teleportation glyph to return from such a journey.

      Katlin let go of her magical power, returning her blonde hair and fair skin. She looked at Jorgen and then Luciel. She powered down to tier 1 acceleration. “What did I say about fighting!?” Katlin scolded her child.

      Luciel blinked a few times suddenly seeing her mother in front of her. She shook her head and answered, “I was protecting Jorgen!”

      “Protecting? He's-,” Katlin said before looking more closely at him.

      “Her abuse has taken its toll on him,” Luciel somberly stated.

      “Whatever happened before I got here created a spark,” Katlin commented.

      “A spark?” Luciel asked a bit confused. She was more confused as to why her mother was being so nice after breaking the rules.

      “Yes, some mages require an event or conditions to be meet before they can open their true potential,” Katlin explained before looking back to Luciel, “He'll do just fine I think. I'm surprised to hear you were protecting someone.”

      Without Luciel realizing it she was staring at him a bit. “I don't have a lot of friends so I want to keep the ones I have,” Luciel replied.

      Katlin looked at her daughter then to Jorgen and finally back to Luciel, “You're smitten with him?”

      It was Luciel's turn to blush from a statement like that. “I, ah, I don't think its something like that,” she chuckled nervously.

      “He's handsome enough, comes from a good family, and is training to be something worthy of you-,” Katlin went on before getting cut off.

      “Mom! Just no, not now,” Luciel said taking a deep breath. Her magic clicked off like it was on a switch.

      Jorgen jumped back a foot seeing Katlin just appear out of thin air. Not the first time she's done it but it always surprised him. She was the reason he wanted to become a Mage Knight. The reason he became Cardella's squire. Her heroism and status was everything he aspired to achieve.

      “I-i-its good to see you Lady Armaer,” Jorgen stuttered out being awestruck by her.

      “I know being a squire hasn't given you much time to court. Have you thought about it recently?” Katlin asked. Jorgen stood shocked and embarrassed.

      “Mom!” Luciel grabbed her mother's hand, “We are leaving!”

      “But he didn't reply,” Katlin whined as Luciel dragged her away.

      Jorgen stood still for several minutes before his brain finally restarted.

       

      Katlin didn't intend to be brash and honest. “Where are we going?” Katlin asked.

      “Anywhere but there. I had that handled. I didn't need any help,” Luciel replied in annoyance.

      “With Cardella? I think not,” Katlin retorted.

      “No, with Jorgen. The moment Cardella used tier 4 magic I knew I was doomed to lose,” Luciel stated huffing from frustration, “But with Jorgen I was doing just fine before whatever that was.”

      “I was just trying to help. Usually, courting takes a bit of push from the parents,” Katlin replied.

      “We're not in court. We're more like commoners when it comes these kinds of thing,” Luciel stated finally letting go of her mother's hand. Luciel sighed before turning to face her mother, “I'm sorry for being so harsh. Once in awhile I just want to do things my way... so what are we doing today?”

      “I was waiting for you to ask. We are getting you a weapon,” Katlin stated.

      Luciel's eyes lit up, “Really?!” Katlin nodded. “Oh my, this suddenly became a great day,” Luciel was absolutely bristling with excitement.

      “I'm surprised you didn't ask why,” Katlin commented.

      “I was going to but this news is just too good!” Luciel replied.

      Katlin rolled her eyes and lead her daughter.

       

      Joshua on the other hand, was dealing with more pressing issues. He was at the council's table sitting across from the King.

      “Joshua, how has the guard treated you?” the king asked.

      “Well, Lord Gremont, it was what I choose to do so I has been kind to me,” Joshua replied.

      “Good. The matter at hand is your request. While I wouldn't mind to be further away from that wife of yours, you my friend are a national treasure. How could I just let that out of my grasp?” King Gremont asked.

      “I don't ask for this for my wife or myself. I ask because I want to protect my daughter. You know what she is,” Joshua replied.

      “You think 1000 miles north of here will change that? Your enemies and her pursuers do not know the meaning of distance,” the king retorted.

      “It'll buy us a few years to get her ready. More than enough to put her would-be pursuers at bay,” Joshua stated. A few murmurs could be heard at the table.

      “How's that training going?” the King asked.

      “She already matches me in hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship,” Joshua bluntly stated.

      The murmurs turned to gasps of disbelief. “Impressive if true. I take it she still can't use magic,” the king questioned.

      Joshua shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “We can't train her in magic,” Joshua whispered ashamed to admit.

      “The legendary warrior that has trained legions of men can't train but one girl?!” Councilmen Dewgone spoke up.

      “If her condition was different it would be easy. Her aptitude is off the charts, her instinct is better than an animals, and she's almost too intelligent for her own good!” Joshua paused calming down, “She possesses more magical power than Katlin. So much so that opening the gates would kill her.”

      “I see why the north then. You want to see if the tales of an extraordinary mage is true,” King Gremont asked sitting up straight.

      “If the tale is true they may to able to save Luciel _and_ teach her magic,” Joshua answered.

      “Alright, any objections to Joshua's request?” the King gestured to his council.

      “Is the plan still going to work?” Councilmen Dewgone asked.

      “As far as is projected the plan proceeds as is,” Joshua replied in a monotone voice.

      “Does my deal still stand, Joshua Armaer?” Lord Lorielle asked. He was an imposing man sitting at the head of the table. The man was dressed in silk robes and adorned in jewels. Otherwise he _looked_ frail and meek. This man was the Grand Magus Adviser to the king. His job was to handle all magic research, assets, and head the Mage Knight corps. As such his magical power was astonishing to say the least.

      “Yes, if it comes to that I still agree to your terms,” Joshua stated looking down at the table.

      “Then I have no objection and will offer my aid if you see fit to use it,” Lord Lorielle replied standing up.

      “Alright, it's settled then. Appoint someone else to head the guard in your stead and take a week to prepare your journey. I find it odd that you opted for manual travel over teleportation,” the king commented.

      “The three month journey should help Luciel get over missing home,” Joshua explained. He stood up as well. Most everyone else stood at the table.

      “Well, I suppose this is goodbye my fiery friend,” King Gremont said walking over to Joshua. He held out his hand. This was about the most sentimental the King could get. Joshua smiled then gave his friend a forearm handshake.

      “Thank you for this opportunity,” Joshua left via teleportation.

       

      Luciel was like a kid at a candy store. Industrial quarter of the second ring was home to dozens of smiths, foundries, alchemists, and enchantries. It was a busy, oily, smoke-filled mecca of craftsmanship. The young girl did not find the sounds or smells pleasant but the lure of weapons and armor more than made up for it.

      “Which one are we going to?” Luciel asked getting pulled back whenever she wandered too far.

      “I have a special smith in mind. He specializes in forging blades that speak to your soul. But,” Katlin left off getting Luciel attention.

      “But what?” Luciel urged her mother on.

      Katlin smiled, “We can only pay him for his work. You have to inspire him to work.”

      “Inspire him to work?” Luciel inquired.

      “Yup, he's an interesting individual. He uses a technique called soul smithing,” Katlin replied guiding them through the maze of shops.

      “Soul Smithing? That sounds cool,” Luciel commented.

      “It is wonderful to watch. Unfortunately, finding his shop is the hard part. You have to desire to find him and his work if you wish to enter his shop,” Katlin stated moving quicker through stalls and shops.

      Luciel closed her eyes and let her mother guide her. She's always had the desire to be armed and armored. But never had she thought the who that forges these armaments would matter. Reaching deep down she pleaded to find this Soul Forger.

      When she opened her eyes next it was like being in a different world. “I may have forgot to mention that he's an Arcane Elemental,” Katlin chuckled.

      This place was not the city they were in. It was like another realm apart from there own. In this place stood one house bellowing smoke from its forge. A thick forest surrounded the clearing. So thick that light died if you went too far. Green grass and a single paved path to the house.

      “Where are we?” Luciel asked.

      “You my fine ladies are in the land of chaos,” a booming voice came from the house. A man opened the door. He stood about 5 feet in height, but had no distinguishing features. He didn't even look particularly muscular or tough. His clothing or skin on the other hand was changed to match his actions. The man wore what would be considered a suit with jacket and vest, but to the Armaers present his clothing was unusual.

      Walking out into the yard his clothing changed to a more outdoorsy look. “Hello, Mrs Armaer, what pleasure do I owe the visit?” the man spoke or at least what felt like speaking. It was more like a voice in your head but it was understood as if heard.

      “I would like to requisition your services,” Katlin asked in the clearest, nicest tone she could muster.

      “For whom?” the elemental replied.

      “My daughter,” the woman responded.

      “Ah for the blessed one,” the elemental replied. Before Luciel realized it, he was said point-blank range from her. The young girl jumped a bit but did not move otherwise.

      “What's your name?” Luciel asked watching his movements.

      “I am called Gi'Arg Ulden. Please call me Uld for short,” Uld replied before touching her forehead. A symphony of lights exploded into the air. Then all of a sudden the elemental's arm exploded. He recoiled back and his arm reformed. “I must apologize for calling you blessed. Your future is cursed beyond belief. I will forge you a weapon as a favor. In the future, remember me; I look forward to meeting you again,” Uld bowed to Luciel before walking to his forge.

      A single puff of his essence lit the forge. Rainbow colored flame and fire roared to life. Bellows came to life seemingly acting on their own. His tools formed from nothing. “For this one blade I waive the material cost incurred. I require inspiration. What is it that drives you child?” Uld asked looking back at Luciel.

      “What drives me?” Luciel went deep into thought. “I want to protect the weak and slay evil. No that's not good enough... I.. want to take away the suffering and misery I feel and see in the world. I want to be the light that breaks through the ever darkening night. I want to be the hope that all the world believes in,” Luciel wanted to continue but the elemental held up his hand.

      Unbeknownst to Luciel, wings of white light shone from her. It was something beyond aura something more powerful. Just as randomly as they appeared they faded from existence. “That is plenty Child of Hope,” Uld stated grabbing his hammer.

      Katlin was speechless at the display she just witnessed. The wings were more beautiful than anything she had ever seen in the world. However, a single feather from them touched her skin. For that brief moment she was touched by an amount of power that she could not hope to fathom. It was so deep and boundless. Any longer than a moment and she would have been lost in it. Yet, at the same time as this feeling of dread from the power, she felt absolute hope for everything. A feeling of hopefulness so profound that she could believe in anything or anyone.

      “I shall name this sword, Light's Dawn, I will bestow on it 3 gifts and you, Child of Light will give it 2 gifts. Think long and hard about these gifts because you will not be able to change them once you do,” Uld declared pulling molten material out of thin air. The molten substance fell into a cauldron within the forge. The bellows picked up speed. The fire and flames blazed even brighter and licked the air. Luciel had a feeling that these flames were harmless to her. She walked to stand beside him.

      The man reached into the cauldron and pulled out a slab of metal or metal-like core. He tightened the grip on his hammer and set the slab onto his anvil. The first strike caused lightning like arcs to crackle around them. “On this day of days, I bestow upon you the name, Light's Dawn!” the man shouted slamming his hammer into the slab. Rainbow colored spark exploded from the slab as he struck it.

      “For the first gift, I give to you Bonding! Forever your spirit and hers will be entwine. When she is at her best so are you! Upon her will you will be as she desires!” Uld commanded. Lightning crackled through the skies.

      Luciel could feel it was her turn to give, “For the second gift, I give you the power of Healing! All but the most fatal of wounds will be yours to cleanse and rejuvenate. The only price we must pay is but my magical power!”

      “Daring,” Uld stated hammering the slab again. Flowers grew and bloomed to life around the house. The elemental placed the slab once more into the forge. “The Bond and Healing are the core of this blade let's add another layer,” the elemental declared pulling the slab back out.

      “For the third gift, I give you Soul Rending! As you cut flesh so to will you cut the soul. Any individual cut down by you will experience true death!” Uld commanded. A wave of vile energy exploded from the blade.

      It was her turn again, “For the fourth gift, I give you Magic Absorption! All magic is yours to absorb and store. Together we share this magic!”

      “Again a fine gift! If I didn't know better I'd say you could be the one forging this blade,” Uld laughed wholeheartedly. The next strike of the hammer caused an interesting effect. All the magic with the area suddenly vanished. It felt cold and dry. Like a cold snap just rolled in.

      “This last gift is one that the blade will give to you. When? Only the blade will decide that. The fifth and final gift is-,” the elemental picked up the slab and whispered the gift into it. “It is done,” Uld stated dropping the slab into a barrel of water. After nearly a minute of hissing liquid and the dying down of his forge, the process complete.

      The young girl had watched many smiths forge weapons. This process was similar but it was missing a few steps that are normally taken. But he's more magical than the regular smith.

      “You must place the fine touch on it. Give the slab but one strong strike; strike it with all your might and desire,” Uld instructed presenting the hammer to Luciel. The child of hope grabbed the hammer from the being. He pulled the slab from the water. Then it was gently placed on his anvil.

      She clenched her hand around the hammer with all her might. In her mind she thought of bringing hope and ending misery. With all her spirit and focus the hammer slammed home onto the slab. A crack radiated from where she struck. After a few moments the slab broken apart revealing her weapon.

      Pummel contained a bright, radiant topaz gem. The hilt looked like it was wrapped in dragon's hide, black and smooth to the touch. The guard was featureless except for being thicker than the hilt and quite normal for a longsword of her time. The scabbard was white with gold runes on it. Luciel picked up the sword. She pulled the blade from its sheath. The blade was a platinum white and it almost seemed to radiant a faint light.

      “Light's Dawn, a fitting name. For a brilliant sword,” Luciel stated smitten with her weapon.

      “Next time you see me, don't forget that blade,” Uld stated walking to his home.

      “I won't. Next time we meet I hope to be different and better than I am now,” Luciel replied back smiling. She sheathed the blade and carried it by the scabbard.

      “Believe me you won't disappoint,” Uld commented before going back indoors.

      All the while, Katlin just watched the show of magic and fire. The last time she was here the smithing was more standard and normal. Still it was imbued with magic, but nothing like that. The weapon was tailor-made and just willed into existence.

      “Come on, Mom, let's go. I don't know how much time has past so we might be late already,” Luciel smiled at her mother.

      “Alright, the key to leaving this place is not to return from whence we came. That would be impossible. Instead there is a shed out back. All we have to do is turn that doorknob like we're opening our home. Then just like that we'll be home,” Katlin explained.

      “That's amazing. What kind of magic made this place?” Luciel asked following her mother.

      “This place is older than our race. Places like this exist all over the world. Finding them is usually the challenge, but they're filled mystical creatures, elementals, and things that we cannot understand,” Katlin explained making a small magical diagram of the world and the place they were in.

      “I can't believe more of these exist. Won't something like this take tons of magic to make?” Luciel asked still curious.

      “There are beings in our world so unbelievably powerful that this sort of thing would be child's play to them. Once upon a time, real gods walked the land and did as they see fit,” Katlin said staring the shed down. For a moment she focused her thoughts. She grabbed Luciel's hand and with her other turned the doorknob.

       

      Joshua was cooking a basic meal in the kitchen. He looked back to see Katlin and Luciel walk through the front door. “I was wondering when you would get home. Its past sun down,” Joshua said spying Luciel's sword. “Ah, that place. It knows not of time. What did you have done?” Joshua asked.

      “I got a sword. Her name is Light's Dawn. Can we buy a belt in the morning so I can carry her around?” Luciel pleaded with her best puppy dog eyes.

      Joshua only withstood a second before he broke, “Yes, we'll get you a belt for your scabbard in the morning.” Luciel jumped up and down in joy.

      “Well, honey, what did it cost?” Joshua asked her.

      “He said that he would do it as a favor to me,” Luciel chimed in.

      “Why would a being of his caliber want a favor?” Joshua asked confused.

      “I don't know. But it was quite the show,” Katlin commented.

      “'Quite the show?' That's not a normal weapon is it?” Joshua questioned holding out his palm, “Can I see it?”

      Luciel pondered his question for a second or two, “I suppose you can see it.” She presented him the sword. The instant it dropped into his hands, he felt its weight. He was straining to hold the weapon. Her father tried to unsheath the blade only to find it will not budge. “You can't wield the blade,” Luciel stated.

      “What? Why not?” Joshua asked.

      “The sword is mine and mine alone. It wishes not to be wielded by any other then me,” Luciel said in an oddly matter-of-factly way. Both her parents looked at her funny. The young girl shook her head as if in a daze.

      “Alright, wield it then,” Joshua asked. He handed the sword back to her. It was weightless in her hands. It slide from the scabbard with little to no effort. The radiant light from the blade lit up the whole room.

      “Oh wow, that is something else,” Joshua commented.

      “It is the light that will lead the way,” Luciel replied. She sheathed the sword and let it rest against the stairwell.

      “Dinner?” Joshua asked looking at the two of them.

      “That sounds wonderful. I'm tired from the day we had,” Katlin stated sitting at the table.

      “Its nothing fancy but I'll do,” Joshua replied walking into the kitchen. Luciel sat next to her mother.

      “How's the bruise?” Katlin asked looking at her daughter.

      “The one to my side will take a bit but the one on my face is almost gone,” Luciel smiled, “I heal quick so don't worry too much.”

      The rest of their evening was spent talking about the sword and the what the smith did. Luciel explained how she just knew what to do. They made joke about Uld and his choice of clothing. The three of them had a plain dinner that filled their stomachs and hearts. When the night was finally winding down Joshua cleared the table and took on a serious air.

      “Luciel, I have some good new and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?” Joshua offered.

      “Bad news, please,” Luciel smiled in reply.

      “We're moving,” Joshua put bluntly.

      “Whaaaaat?! Now?” Luciel replied in shock.

      “Yes, dear, we need to move to keep you safe,” Katlin chimed in.

      “But I just got this whole boy situation figured out and I have so many books to read!” Luciel whined.

      “Wait a boy?” Joshua asked.

      “Yes, Jorgen, I.. kind.. of like him,” Luciel replied.

      “You will be able to see Jorgen in the future. Right now we need to secure _your_ future,” Katlin reasoned.

      Luciel groaned, “What's the good news?”

      “There's a rumor of an exceptionally powerful mage where we're going. They will be able to teach you magic,” Joshua explained.

      Luciel lit up at the thought of magic and slumped down when she thought about what she had to give for it. She was getting safety and magic in exchange for maybe love and normality. She sighed and pressed her hands into her face. “Alright, just let me say goodbye to him,” Luciel compromised.

      “We have one week before we have to leave. I'm going to get a few carts for our stuff and equipment I intend to bring along,” Joshua stated standing from the table.

      The two adults concerned themselves with lists and the how of acquiring them. Luciel grabbed her sword and walked up the stairs to her room. She placed the blade on her bed and looked out the single window in her room.

      “I hope I can let him down easy. Especially, after saying what I did today,” Luciel thought out loud. She flopped on her bed and held her new sword. It'll take sometime but eventually this sword will be an extension of her.

      “Well, new friend, you and I have a lot of acquainting to do. I hope I am worthy of you. Light's Dawn, if you're okay with it I'll just call you Dawn from now on,” Luciel kissed the sword and went to sleep.

       


	2. Departure

      A week had passed in the blink of an eye. Luciel found herself sitting at the dining room table just waiting. Her head was resting on the table; she looked bored. Waiting for a reply letter. Despite her best efforts getting in contact with Jorgen proved to be a challenge. While it wasn't unusual to see each other once or twice a month. It was this time that Luciel wanted to see him.

      At the request of her mother, Luciel had written two letters. One to Cardella and the other to Jorgen's family estate. The young girl had a feeling that she would have to rely on Cardella's mercy in order to see him.

      It had been a hectic last few days. Her mother and father were going all over the capital searching for equipment, potions, and long-lasting food. By the time there were ready to depart, a caravan of goods had been set up. Entire wagons were filled with weapons, armor, crates of potions, crates of enchantment scrolls, barrels of ale and mead, and finally enough food and water to feed 10 people for three months.

      While usual caravans of this size would employ a dozen or two of guards, each of the Armaer's were worth a legion of soldiers. Protection was not a necessity. However, the accompanying merchants were paid a bonus to keep the identity of the Armaer's a secret. They were to be treated like a normal family moving for better work.

      “Luciel, are you sure you don't want to go looking for him?” Katlin asked putting her arm around Luciel's shoulders.

      “I've tried all the places he would find me. If he's at home or out with Cardella then I can't go to him,” Luciel lamented.

      Katlin huffed, “Don't lose hope yet. I'm sure Cardella will send you a letter back.”

      “Why would she? She hates me,” Luciel replied sulking.

      “Let's just say I think she'll have a change of heart,” Katlin stated breaking away from Luciel. “Joshua and I are going to do some last minute tallying and checking. We'll be departing around 4 in the afternoon,” Katlin announced before leaving.

      Luciel knew that it was about 9 in the morning. Seven hours until this place was no longer home. Seven hours to say goodbye for who knows how long.

      The young girl heard the flapping wings of a bird. Hearing one so close meant it was a carrier hawk. Luciel looked behind her to see a hawk with a backpack sitting on the window. The bird looked at her and spoke, “One message for a Luciel Armaer.” Most carrier hawks were enchanted with the power of speech. They didn't know a wide range of words, but knew enough to do their jobs.

      “That's me,” Luciel stood up and moved to the bird.

      “Open my backpack and pull out the scroll presented to you, please,” The bird requested bowing down. Gently, she opened the backpack and a letter pushed out. She grabbed the letter.

      The backpack on the bird zipped itself back up, “I shall be departing now.”

      “I have some jerky if that would interest you,” Luciel offered.

      “This one is full. Thank you,” The bird spread its wings and took off. No doubt it had many more stops before its shift was over.

      The letter was addressed to Luciel from Cardella. The young girl paled a bit seeing her rival's name. She opened the envelope and pulled out the tri-folded paper.

      The letter said:

      “Luciel, I am sorry for acting as I did last we met. I am sorry for treating you so poorly in the past. After seeing my squire finally become something and after seeing the horror of the world, I realized that we need you. We need someone to believe in. We need someone to show us the light of the world and hope for the future. But enough of my praise.

      “I understand that you want to see Jorgen one last time before you depart. If this letter sees you on your last day then I can tell you where we'll be. There is a forest southwest of the capital. It is a place of dangerous creatures and many roaming elementals. Knights since the founding of our empire have used this forest to train squires. At first I did not think Jorgen would ever be ready. Years I had tried to train him. Yet all it took was a push. If it had been any other I'm sure Jorgen would have hated me for crippling them, but you aren't like us.

      “Luciel, never forget that. Through your actions you will either be a monster or our savior. If you wish to see him, brave the Rewlone Forest and follow our path. I'll leave you marks of magic to follow. I look forward to seeing you in person one last time as well. .

      “Cardella Sylorn, Mage Knight”

      “Rewlone Forest, huh? That's about 25 miles southwest of the capital,” Luciel stated walking outside to see her mother and father strapping down the wagons. They paused for a second seeing Luciel out of the house for something that wasn't morning training.

      “Mom, dad. Can I go find him?” Luciel asked staring up at her parents.

      “Where is he?” Katlin asked stopping what she was doing and going over to Luciel.

      “If I told you, you wouldn't let me go,” Luciel replied.

      Joshau finished his task and joined them, “That's a bit suspicious, you know.”

      “I know. This is something I want to do for me. I understand if you don't want me to go,” Luciel frowned expecting their answer.

      The parents looked at each other for a long moment or two. Joshua shrugged causing Katlin to sigh. She held Luciel by the wrist, “We're going to allow this one time, but I'm putting a communication bracelet on you. If you are in danger just let me know.” Katlin materialized a simple silver bracelet on Luciel's wrist.

      The young girl's face lit up. “Thank you so much!” she shouted running back inside. The day after she acquired her sword, they went out and shopped around for belts or back harnesses. Eventually, they settled on a back harnesses as belts were just too cumbersome to use. She still didn't have any armor, but it was a start.

      Sword on her back, boots on her feet, and a small traveler's pouch on her hip, she was ready to travel. Before she finally headed out she had but one question, “Mom, does this thing track my location?”

      “As easy as that would be. We trust you. So no it does not contain any tracking magic,” Katlin answered cupping Luciel's face.

      Joshua tussled her hair, “Get out there and make sure you're back my sun down.”

      “Thank you again. You won't regret it!” Luciel ran off. While a 25 miles journey could take a few hours for most, she was determined to make it within the hour. She knew she was going to need all the time she could get. The Rewlone Forest was notorious for being just alive enough to be a terrifying maze. The forest was no less than 75 miles across. A staggering amount of forest to search through if you are looking for just one person.

      In order to cause the least amount of chaos running through the city, Luciel opted for jumping over the walls between each ring. It was a 22-ish foot jump over and a 65 or so foot plummet to the ground after that. The 65 foot drops only gave her a momentary pause before she stood up and begun running again. After a mere 5 minutes, she had cleared the city and was now in the fields.

      Wheat, corn, squash, and various other summer to fall crops had just started their lives out in the fields. Luciel stuck to the road as she didn't want to trample or destroy any potential harvest. She passed all matter of folk. Merchants, knights, mercenaries, and farmers were just some of the obvious people she sped by. Even those on horseback strained to keep up with her.

      It was only a matter of time before she reached the Rewlone Forest. There was one road that cut through the forest, but it was not traveled at all as the routes that went around the forest. As far as looks were concerned the forest as like any other. Green trees, a myriad of bushes and fields of flower where ever they could find sunlight.

      Luciel stood just outside the forest. She stretched out her limbs. A 25 mile run was like a warm up to the girl. It was during her stretches that she felt something odd. She walked over to a tree. A mark of magic. Luciel touched the mark and felt a faint pull in the direction of the next. “These marks must prevent the tree's from moving,” Luciel deduced walking through bushes and the open forest floor.

      The girl took her time moving from mark to mark. The forest had many secrets and creatures that call it home. According to the stories she read, it wouldn't be a surprise to meet elementals or spirits here. Spirits usually came in two forms, the unresolved dead or places and things with so much magic they come alive. Spirits of the dead were dangerous to encounter and required specialized magic to take care of. Spirits of the forest, of rocks, of trees, or whatever else magical were quite reasonable to talk with and generally harmless.

      Luciel felt another presence. It was not of a spirit or an elemental; it was a creature of some kind and it was fast approaching. As much as Luciel won't mind going toe-to-toe with many of the magical or supernatural creatures out there; there was many of them that would be a death sentence to meet.

      The creature broken into the clearing that the young girl was standing in. Her reaction was much faster than the being expected. She grabbed it just under it jaw and placed her palm on its gut. Pivoting and pushing with her palm, she slammed the creature on its back. Finally, able to get a good look at the creature she recognized it instantly. It was a black werewolf. Male from what she could tell.

      She sighed a bit of relief that it was not white. White werewolves possessed human intellect, magic, and speech, but lacked any of their original humanity. Black werewolves were only werewolves in form but still human on the inside. Red werewolves were the mindless lot that usually white ones commanded.

      “She warned me of you and I still underestimated you,” the werewolf spoke. His voice was rather smooth and not at all like what the stories made out.

      “Who are you and who is she?” Luciel inquired putting a bit distance between them.

      “I could tell you my human name, but that is no longer what I am. I am Darius from clan Rewlone,” the werewolf identified.

      “Clan Rewlone?” Luciel replied thinking out loud.

      “Yes, our clan has lived in harmony with the forest of Rewlone for nearly a century,” Darius explained.

      “Who is she then?” Luciel asked once more.

      “I came here for a bout of strength. I offered her safe passage if she brought me a worthy opponent. Beat me and I'll tell you where and who she is,” Darius offered.

      The young girl unbound her harness and gently placed her sword on the ground. “No magic, is my condition,” Luciel stated taking a combat stance.

      “This is something we can agree upon. Are you sure you don't want your sword?” Darius offered.

      “Dawn is meant for opponents I wish to slay,” Luciel retorted taking a deep breath and pulling out her power.

      Oddly enough Darius did something similar to her. His aura flashed for but a split second much like hers when she pulls out her power. Unlike her, his physical form altered slightly. His muscles grew, his overall size grew. If Luciel had to guess he was about 20% larger than previously.

      If he was trying to intimidate her it failed. Not waiting any longer Darius lunged at her. His claws poised and ready to strike. Luciel thought for just a second that he was moving a bit slow. She grabbed his wrist that came at her and punched him squarely in the gut. The werewolf was practically launched away from her. He slammed into a tree and nearly cracked the poor thing in two.

      He spat up blood and shouted, “This is what I live for!” With little to no hesitation the wolf lunged again at her. This time he was faster.

      The werewolf attacked again this with his opposite hand. Luciel again caught his wrist. She spun around and threw the beast over her shoulder. He slammed into the ground and made a bit of an impact. She kicked up her leg until it was touching her shoulder. The wolf managed to move out of the way just before the impact. The ground shook and an impact crater was formed where she hit.

      “Maybe you are out of my league,” The wolf mused before cautiously getting into melee range. The wolf swiped at her. Luciel blocked his attack, but the claws still made contact. She winced when his sharp claws cut a bit into her skin.

      “You can bleed!” the wolf exclaimed howling.

      “Tch, of course, I can. I'm no god,” Luciel retorted catching him off guard. She palmed his chest causing him to skid back a few feet from the impact. Making one move she closed the distance and elbowed him in the gut. Before the sheer force could launch him, she grabbed the wolf by his wrist. She felt his shoulder almost dislocate.

      The wolf puked up blood onto Luciel's shoulder. “No god huh?” He said bearing his teeth. Before Luciel could move, he bite down on her shoulder. The teeth of his that made contact with bone had broken. Many though sunk deep into soft tissue.

      “Alright, that hurt,” Luciel commented. She tightened her grab on his wrist until she heard the bones breaking. Then with her other arm she struck him in the gut. Once. Twice. Thrice. Finally, a fourth time before he finally let go.

      The werewolf keeled over from the pain in his gut. Luciel let go of his wrist and used her foot to push him a few feet away. The wolf ended up on his back and clutched his stomach. One large bite wound on her shoulder and a scratch on her left arm was all that she walked away with. The young girl knelt in front of the werewolf.

      “Do you yield?” Luciel requested. Trying to take advantage of her naivety, the wolf tried to bite her one last time. With the brunt of her fist she slammed down on the jaw of the wolf. His face slammed the ground again.

      “I yield. Are you a guardian of old?” Darius asked coughing up a little blood.

      “I am,” Luciel replied standing up. She walked over and grabbed her sword. She pulled out the blade. This sent the wolf in a bit of a panic.

      “I apologize for my actions! Please I wish to live,” Darius pleaded.

      Luciel rolled her eyes, “I'm not going to kill you. While I have Dawn on my person I can heal wounds. If I wield her the magnitude and speed is enhanced.”

      “A soul forged blade,” Darius said as if in a trance. Gently she placed a hand on his shoulder. Golden light surrounded him. His teeth reformed and his wrist snapped back into position. The pummeling his internal organs took was mended as well.

      “It is done,” Luciel announced sheathing her blade. She equipped her harness once more. The wolf stood tall in front of her and bowed.

      “If I had known you were a guardian I would not have challenged you. Werewolves can't hope to hold a candle to you,” Darius stated opening his mouth just enough to get his hand in.

      “I wouldn't say that, Darius. There is hope. Train your magic and your body. You will be surprised what you're capable of. You'll never know unless you try,” Luciel said cocking her head at him, “What are you doing?...!”

      Luciel jumped a bit when he ripped out one of this teeth. He spit the blood out of his mouth. “Take this. You can use it if you ever wish to find me or my kind,” Darius said smiling. Well, at least what she thought was smiling.

      She walked up to and held out her hand. He dropped the slightly bloody tooth in her palm. “Now for my end of the bargain,” Darius stated pointing in a direction.

      “That's different then the Marks,” Luciel looked towards a mark and the direction he was pointing.

      “Those are meant for the young one to find his way out. Not for you to follow,” Darius explained.

      “Alright, I'll trust you,” Luciel replied putting his tooth in her pouch.

      “As you said have hope,” Darius stated waiting for her to go.

      “Thank you. Until we meet again,” Luciel said waving goodbye to the wolf.

      He bowed, “I look forward to our rematch.”

      The young girl dashed away. She darted past trees, bushes, and even the occasional elemental. Eventually, she could feel Cardella's magic. She knew she was going in the right direction. That was until she stopped at a cliff. From up above, Luciel saw the two in a clearing.

      The knight and squire were sparring using wooden swords. Cardella was more skilled than Luciel thought. She was making very precise movements and had impeccable timing.

      Luciel looked down at the cliff's base. She estimated the distance was more than 100 feet. “Well, only one way to find out,” Luciel said putting some distance between herself and the edge. She got down into what looked like a sprinter's stance. The young girl bolted forward, sprinting at full speed. Trying to preserve her momentum, she leapt at the last moment.

       

      Cardella and Jorgen had spent the better of part of 3 days getting to the clearing. It was nearly in the heart of the forest. What made this place most interesting was that elementals and werewolves used this place to spar and hone their skills. It was for that very purpose they were there as well.

      A quake rocked the forest. Cardella turned her gaze to the cliff. She knew who was coming. The knight and squire had been practicing swordsmanship all morning. Jorgen was lacking in many areas, but now that he showed real potential Cardella was determined to make something of him.

      “Jorgen, do you regret becoming my squire?” Cardella asked catching him off guard. He pause for a moment earning him a strike to the arm. “Focus and speak,” Cardella commanded.

      “At first I was beyond excited to be your squire,” Jorgen blocked a strike before continuing, “I heard you were squire to Katlin Armaer once upon a time. Her heroism inspired me to be a knight.”

      “I see. You were hoping that some of her heroism had been instilled in me and I could pass did down to you,” Cardella commented.

      “That would be true. I know because of my family you would not be able to say no, but I didn't realize then I didn't have any potential,” Jorgen spoke more freely while still sparring.

      “Not everyone can open their potential. Even if you can cast small and simple spells does not mean you have the skill or control to cast the higher tiers,” Cardella explained.

      “Do you think my potential got released?” Jorgen asked.

      “Katlin seems to think so,” Cardella replied.

      “What? Really?!” Jorgen asked smiling before getting smacked with her wooden weapon.

      “Focus. Its true I heard her say it. She's not wrong about things like this,” Cardella answered before putting up her hand to stop. She felt a familiar presence.

      “She's a quick one. Jorgen get ready to catch,”, Cardella declared pointing up to the cliff. Jorgen looked up and his eyes went wide seeing Luciel. The young girl soared through the air. Jorgen started to panic seeing her fall. Cardella placed a hand on his shoulder, “Use that slowfalling spell from the Grand Library.”

      “But that was all instinct. I don't know all the words,” Jorgen replied.

      “All the knowledge we ever need about magic is up here,” Cardella tapped his head, “Think. Visualize. Cast.”

      Jorgen closed his eyes, held out his hand and thought of the air as a cushion slowing down the fall. “Slow Fall!” he commanded. The spell's effect was immediate. Luciel was about 10 feet from the ground by the time he cast the spell. She landed safely on the other side of the clearing. Cardella took his wooden sword and walked away. She headed to the camp ground they set up.

      “Jorgen!” Luciel cried out running at him.

      “What are you doing here?” he shouted back at her. She was approaching much faster than he anticipated.

      “I.. I came to see you one last time,” Luciel replied skidding to a stop a foot or two from him.

      “What do you mean 'one last time'?” Jorgen asked getting a little closer.

      “My parents decided that moving is what's best for me,” Luciel answered.

      “What's best for you? That's nonsense you should be able to decide that!” Jorgen stated his frustration over the situation becoming evident.

      “Jorgen, I have a secret. A secret I wish to share with you. After I tell you, you'll understand why they did what they did,” Luciel said gesturing for them to sit down.

      “Alright, then tell me,” Jorgen replied sitting next to Luciel.

      “I'm a guardian,” Luciel announced. It was about this time when she realized that many presences were also in this area. Elementals and werewolves were nearby. No doubt they heard her declaration too.

      Jorgen instead burst out laughing until Luciel reiterated, “I'm serious, Jorgen. Just like the legends of old, I am one of them.”

      “Then what do you have to be afraid of? The guardians of old were so powerful,” Jorgen reasoned.

      “And I will be some day too. But right now I have all this power and no mentor. Even you know more magic then I do,” Luciel retorted.

      “I didn't realize that you don't know any magic. I thought when you fought Cardella and moved so fast you had magic,” Jorgen said.

      “Its something called 'Natural Casting' if I will it my body can cast it. I still don't know how to trigger it reliably or increase the magnitude of spells it can use,” Luciel explained.

      “I've heard of Natural Casting, that's really rare for someone to have. It was rare even among the Guardians,” Jorgen stated mellowing out a bit.

      “That is why I need to go. Apparently, they found someone that may be able to teach me magic,” Luciel explained.

      Jorgen sat in thought for a few moments, “Why don't you stay with us?”

      “Jorgen, can you a squire protect me from the darkness of the world? I seriously doubt Cardella has what it takes to mentor me,” Luciel shot him down.

      “How can you say that without even trying?” Jorgen whined.

      “Because mother and father _combined_ aren't enough to save me from my power,” Luciel answered standing up again, “Now if you don't mind I need to thank Cardella. It was thanks to her that I'm here.”

      Jorgen sat in quite contemplation. Luciel walked over to Cardella. The mage knight was sitting in a chair made of magic.

      “I hope you didn't break my squire, Luciel,” Cardella threatened.

      “He just needs sometime to absorb what I told him,” Luciel explained.

      “Oh, and just exactly what did you tell him,” Cardella asked.

      “My truth. He thinks highly of you, you know?” Luciel stated. Cardella scoffed and then chuckled from her statement.

      “He thinks highly of me because of your mother. Her shadow is still cast over me,” Cardella lamented.

      “I've heard of your exploits and your accomplishments. While my mother defended our nation, you kept the peace within it strong. I think that's worthy enough to stand on your own,” Luciel replied.

      “Heh, its a shame that I focused so much on your mother that I never got a chance to foster a relationship with you. I'm like your Aunt after all,” the woman chuckled.

      “Would it be alright if I trained with Jorgen? I have until sun down and I'd like to have some fun before I go,” Luciel requested smiling.

      “Sure, knock yourself out. He likes you after all,” Cardella replied. Luciel tried to hide her blush.

      “Thank you, Cardella,” Luciel bowed before returning to Jorgen. She tapped him on the shoulder. This seemed to knock him out of his trance. She knelt in front of him. “What would you say is your weakest point as a knight?” Luciel asked.

      He blinked a few times at the question before answering, “That I'm not a knight.”

      She sighed and flicked him on his forehead, “A true knight is not defined by his title, they are defined by their actions and skills. I ask again what is your weakest point?”

      “Uh, I'm pretty bad at everything,” Jorgen replied.

      She sighed again, “Being waited on hand and foot makes one weak. Its the reason why most royalty is rotten. You've never experienced the real world.”

      Jorgen chuckled a little bit. Luciel thought he was going to lash out. Instead he surprised her, “Cardella said something similar. Its why we're out here. I need to learn to survive and depend on myself.”

      Luciel smiled, “There's hope for you yet.” The young girl stood up straight, “Now stand!”

      Jorgen snapped to attention at her authoritative tone. “Good. How about hand-to-hand combat?” She asked stretching.

      “Terrible. I couldn't hold a candle to you,” Jorgen replied.

      “I'm not going to spar you I'm going to teach you. Plus not many can hold a candle to a guardian,” Luciel stated walking within arm's reach of him.

      “That would be true. So how do you want to start?” Jorgen asked.

      “Hit me as hard as you can. Be warned this may hurt you more,” Luciel commanded.

      Jorgen hesitated. Luciel huffed and rolled her eyes, “Just do it.”

      He wound up his fist and swung with all his might. He connected with her jaw. It was like hitting a brick wall. She didn't even bulge or flinch. Yet his hand felt all the recoil. She grabbed his hand and a golden light enveloped it.

      “Don't worry its a healing effect,” Luciel explained. In no time at all, his fist stopped hurting.

      “How'd I do?” Jorgen asked.

      “Pretty pathetic,” Luciel brutally answered. Jorgen dropped his head ashamed. “But we can work on the basics and get you swinging properly,” Luciel offered.

      Jorgen huffed in reply. “Oh don't be like that. You can do it if you put your heart into it,” Luciel reassured him.

      “Alright, show me then,” Jorgen prepped his stance.

      “First, if you're going to punch anyone you need weight. Either you can be large or heavy _or_ you can do it properly. Properly involves using as much of your body as possible,” Luciel explained. She moved to near him and place a hand on his shoulder. “Heavy hits involve pulling your shoulder back like this,” Luciel stated pushing his shoulder back while keeping his other neutral.

      “Same side leg needs to be back as well,” She said as she pushed his right leg back. She was so close that Jorgen was blushing most of the time.

      “When you go to strike. Pivot your opposite foot, step forward with the same, and swing shoulder then arm. Now try it,” Luciel explained standing back from him.

      Just as she explained it he followed through with it. She caught his fist easing it instead of outright stopping it. “Good. Again but faster. Switch sides to. You need to be able to fight with both sides of your body,” Luciel demanded. As instructed he followed through doing punch after punch at her.

      “What about swordsmanship? Being ambidextrous is hard,” Jorgen complained.

      “That's different. That's a style of the swordsmanship you have been trained in. Knowing your weaknesses and strengths is more important in that case. Hand-to-hand combat is a full body endeavor so you need to learn how to use your full body,” Luciel explained smiling that he was improving.

      After a few minutes of punching, “How am I doing?”

      “Good. You can learn easily enough,” she caught his fist and unbalanced him. He was actually too close for his liking. Not because he didn't want to be close to her, but he tended to panic in situations that he had never been in. “This proper technique is slow compared to many other moves. Quick jabs, throws, kicks, and grapples are necessary to beat difficult opponents,” Luciel stated. She released him and he fell on his back.

      Luciel and Jorgen practiced like this for hours. She taught him various throws, kicks, and even a grapple or two. All the while Jorgen realized that he was presented with many opportunities to do something more. He was so unsure of himself that he never tried. Instead he tried to focus more intensely on the training than the physical contact.

      Cardella had taken a nap seeing that she wasn't needed too much. When she awoke they were both sitting down next to the fire pit. “Well, children, did I miss anything?” Cardella asked yawning.

      “Nope nothing interesting happened at all,” Luciel stated. Cardella rose an eyebrow and understood the tone she took.

      “Well, I learned about fighting in hand-to-hand combat,” Jorgen innocently replied.

      “Oh? Are you any good?” Cardella asked grinning.

      “Maybe. Its hard to tell considering my teacher was like a wall,” Jorgen retorted..

      “I don't know what he's talking about,” Luciel shrugged.

      Cardella chuckled, “Tomorrow you can show me.”

      “Right, its nearly sun down,” Jorgen pointed out looking at the horizon.

      “It is,” Luciel sighed, “Well, this was a good day.”

      “I hope so. Its not like you would be able to see me any time soon either,” Jorgen stated.

      “What's that mean?” Luciel asked.

      “We're going to be here for a decade,” Cardella bluntly stated.

      “A decade?!” Luciel practically shouted.

      “Yeah, I'm not looking forward to it either, but that's how Elites are born,” Jorgen shrugged.

      “He's right. Elite Mage Knights have to pass a rite of survival to be crowned as such. Becoming a Mage Knight requires some know how and a bit of skill, but Elites are the legends among the knights,” Cardella explained.

      “Then, I might be waiting for you instead then,” Luciel stated standing up. She placed a hand on his shoulder and held it there for a moment. “I better be off now. Mom and dad will be furious if I miss sun down,” she said walking away. Luciel basically vanished from sight when she took off at a full run.

      “I can't believe you could be so dense,” Cardella said bopping her squire on the head with her scabbard.

      “Ouch, how so, Master Sylorn,” Jorgen asked rubbing his head.

      “She clearly wanted a kiss to remember this day by,” Cardella pointed out sighing.

      “I thought it was suspicious that she was giving me so many opportunities,” Jorgen replied rubbing his chin in thought.

      Cardella laughed a bit at him, “She was hoping you would make the first move. Or rather she was challenging you to make the first move. Based on her tone, I'd say you could have got a lot more than a kiss.”

      Jorgen face burned red in an instant, “I-I-I've n-never d-d-done t-that s-sort of t-thing.”

      “Woops, I think I broke him,” Cardella laughed wholeheartedly.

       

      The young girl left flustered but she expected as much. She was hoping for something, but spending time with him was enough. A decade is long time for anyone. Long enough to be forgotten.

      She scaled the cliff and headed in a beeline out of the forest. The trees moved since last time she was there, but that didn't matter. Elemental or two tried to pick a fight with her, but she apologized and dodged all their attacks. She was determined to return before the dusk sky set in.

      A moving tree got broken on her way out. It had just moved in time to get in her way. Her shoulder had collided with it, breaking the trunk from her speed and weight. She tumbled into a field of wheat from hitting the tree. She jumped back to standing and checked her shoulder. Broken on impact. She cursed under her breath. That would be a hard one to explain. Bones shifted and popped back into place. Her regeneration rate was nothing to scoff at. She bolted heading for the capital.

      Luciel looked like hell. She had a mostly healed scratch on her left arm, deep looking wounds on her right shoulder, and now a broken left shoulder. Her wounds only bleed a little bit initially but they usually quickly stopped. Her shirt was tattered and pretty much held together by her back harness. The girl had never needed to wear a bra and didn't think of herself as being very womanly. In this scenario it might have helped to cover up since her right side keep slipping down.

      Once she was close enough she had to dart around wagons and caravans consistently. She stopped outside the front gate and crouched done. Getting stopped by the guard would have been a large setback in time. She moved from wagon to wagon checking the goods they had and what they had been made of. Finally, she found an arcane cart that was hauling bundles of wood. The bundles were stacked 8 feet high. The man was 3 or 4 in line to get checked. She jumped up beside him. Putting a hand on his mouth prevented him from screaming out of surprise.

      “I'm Luciel Armear. I can make it worth your time. I just need to stow away past this first gate,” Luciel requested. She took her hand off his mouth.

      “Like Thee Armaer's?” the man questioned.

      “Yes, I am daughter to Joshua and Katlin Armaer, legendary heroes of the last war,” she rolled her eyes recounting their titles.

      “Of course, I can help you out,” the man replied.

      “Good. Just act normal. I'm going to push some of your wood back and make some room,” Luciel stated putting her foot on the bottom of a row. The driver of the cart was astounded by the feat of strength she was doing. She preceded to do this two more times. The girl jumped in and squeezed in on her side. The sides of the wagon were higher enough to easily conceal her. The man had 4 horses and a solid wagon so there wasn't much of a difference adding her weight to it.

      She was a tense as could be. The guards were random sometimes with searching wagons. If the merchant had a tarp or barrels they would all usually get searched. This was a policy that her father had put in place. For the most part it did a lot to prevent illegal goods or untaxed goods from entering the city. Merchants had to have a manifest of what they were importing into the city. Some items like luxury good had a minor tax added to them. This cost was usually forwarded to the customer, but for awhile merchant were trying to smuggle in luxury goods to bypass the tax. Luciel thought it was pretty comical watching her dad complain about people breaking the law.

      They had made it to the gate. “Hello, gentlemen,” the merchant greeted.

      “Manifest, please,” the guard requested. The merchant wasted no time handing them his manifest. Luciel felt a pause. They were most likely checking the bundle stacks to make sure they looked consistent. After a minute of silent panic Luciel breathed an air of relief.

      “Alright, you check out. Have a nice day,” the guard stated tapping the wagon. She waited a few minutes for him to get further into town before jumping up.

      “Phew, that was scary,” Luciel commented jumping into the driver's seat next to him.

      The man was shaking visibly, “That was nerve wracking. I'd never done anything illegal before.”

      “That wasn't illegal. The guards just like to give me a hard time cause of my father,” Luciel clarified. “Well, what do I owe you?” Luciel asked smiling at the man.

      He took a deep breath. This was the first time he got a good look at her. “Are you alright?!” the man asked.

      “Yeah, I'm fine,” Luciel retorted. As much as it was nice that people noticed and asked, it annoyed her having to say the same things over and over.

      “Okay, I guess you're something different if you could have moved these piles of wood. I think a favor is a good price,” the man stated holding out his hand.

      “I never got your name,” Luciel asked shaking his hand.

      The man chuckled, “How rude of me. Alexandros Meerwalk.”

      She jumped off the wagon, “Thank you, Mr. Meerwalk.”

      “Pleasure was all mine. Favors can be worth a lot more than gold,” Alexandros replied before his snapped the reins and sped up. Luciel picked a nice walking pace to get the rest of the way.

       

      “Katlin, have you heard anything from Luciel?” Joshua asked finishing his rounds.

      “No. She's been quiet as a mouse,” Katlin replied cooking at full capacity. After she was finished with a meal or with certain entrees, she would put them into an arcane container. These arcane containers would suspend the state of the food or anything really. Then when retrieved the object within would be in the exact condition it was when it entered. They were handy for storing basically anything that you didn't want to rot. The only downside of the containers was that they didn't displace the weight of the object within.

      Joshua walked into the kitchen, “How's the cooking going?”

      “Just doing what I can until Luciel gets back,” Katlin replied.

      “Aren't you worried at all?” Joshua asked.

      “Of course I am. Our little girl is out in this scary world. But I understand that somethings need to be done alone,” Katlin stated before looking at Joshua, “Oh is the mighty warrior worried sick?”

      It was the first time in awhile that Joshua blushed, “I.. of course I'm worried about our little girl. She's out with some 14 year old boy doing who knows what.”

      Katlin laughed at that was what he was worried about, “I'm sure that if she made that choice it would not be ours to criticize.”

      “Ah, you're right. We did do some nefarious stuff before we got married,” Joshua closed the distance with his wife.

      “Just because I can no longer have children does not mean we should do that every day,” Katlin rebuked him before he got any ideas.

      “I just want to hold my wife, nothing nefarious about that,” Joshua said coyly.

      With a snap of her fingers all of the food cooking, the stove, and a few things not meant to be in time stasis were suspended. She turned around and faced her husband. They embraced and she put her head on his chest. He was nearly 8 inches taller than her.

      “Are we making the right choice?” Katlin asked.

      “I hope so. This isn't one we can take back lightly,” Joshua replied tightening the embrace. He gently pulled her head back and kiss her lips. This was about the time Luciel walked through the front door.

      The child knew where her parents were thanks to their magical presence. Luciel walked through the kitchen doorway and stopped seeing them, “I hope I'm not interrupting anything.”

      It took a moment for them to break the kiss. Long enough to make Luciel feel a bit out of place. “No, not at all. We were just worried,” Katlin said before she opened her eye to see Luciel. That alone made her panic. “Luciel! What happened?!” Katlin shouted.

      Joshua turned around, “Oh wow. That looks bad.”

      “This is fine,” she gestured to her right shoulder.

      “This is most definitely not fine,” Katlin scolded her.

      “Looks like a bite wound,” Joshua pointed out.

      “What did you get bitten by. A bear? Direwolf?” Katlin questioned.

      “A werewolf. He was actually pretty kind once I beat him,” Luciel stated reaching into her pouch, “He gave me this.”

      Joshua moved first and snatched the tooth. He held it up and scoffed. “It would be just like you to get an Alpha's tooth,” Joshua said handing it back to her.

      “Never mind that. You got in a fight with a werewolf, an alpha no less?!” Katlin shouted her voice getting less consistent every time she found out something new.

      “Other than the scratch and bite I wasn't injured,” Luciel shrugged.

      “I guess being a guardian means the werewolf's curse isn't much of a concern to you,” Joshua added making Katlin worry in a whole new way.

      “What do you mean? The werewolf's curse was given to them by a god!” Katlin replied touching Luciel's shoulder.

      “In the lore, guardians were able to ignore the curse as their gifts was bestowed upon them by the world and exceeded the range any curse could hold,” Luciel explained.

      “Even half-bloods like me possess an incredible resistance to curses,” Joshua confirmed.

      “Except the one you inflicted upon yourself,” Katlin retorted. Joshua chuckled at that comment.

      “I didn't know dad was cursed,” Luciel said worried.

      “That's for another time. We need to keep a close eye on you in case you transform,” Katlin stated as her aura flared to life. Luciel winced when her shoulder quickly assembled itself. Her wounds healed leaving only scars in their wake.

      “Now go change. I can't have you looking like that when we leave,” Katlin declared snapping her fingers storing the items behind her. Luciel went upstairs immediately.

      The young girl dropped her sword on her bed. She shed her clothes. The dresser were still full of her clothes. Long sleeve shirts and cloth pants are far as the eye could see. She had one dress for formal wear and a single skirt. Even the dress had long sleeve and left no skin exposed. Her dresser had a large mirror on it. She stood for a moment in front of it. Two more scars to add.

      Luciel touched the mirror. It had been awhile since she took a good look at herself. Her hair was getting long and she should definitely consider getting some bras. But what stood out most was her burns. Part of her belly and most of her upper back had been burned long ago. On her right arm a spiral like burn wrapped around until it hit her elbow.

      A lord-class fire elemental gave her the burns. A fire elemental that was unleashed upon her family years ago. The burns left behind were magical and heavily imprinted by the fire lord. No scholar or healer could remove the burns or her spiral mark. By now she just lived with them. They were something that she never wanted others to see. They were grotesque and she hated them.

      The young girl heard her father come up the stairs. She quickly got dressed and started to lay her clothes on the bed. “Are you presentable?” her father asked.

      “Yeah, you can come in,” Luciel answered.

      Joshua opened the door and then leaned against the frame. “How did meeting Jorgen go?” Joshua asked watching her empty her dresser.

      “If you're think anything happened. It didn't,” Luciel replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

      “Why didn't you tell me earlier?” Joshua inquired.

      Luciel paused for a moment and looked at him, “Because I don't want either of you involved in my love life. Mom's too embarrassing and you're.. well you.”

      “What's that supposed to mean?” Joshua asked feeling a bit offended.

      “You can be overbearing and overprotective sometimes. And you just might be too forward about the love,” Luciel explained going back to the task at hand.

      “I have no shame about love. I know how precious you are so I'm sorry if once in awhile I go a bit overboard,” Joshua apologized.

      “'Once in awhile'?” Luciel scoffed. She stopped for a moment and looked at herself in the mirror. “I just want to be feel wanted. I don't even know if he would want to stay around after seeing all of me. Just knowing I was a guardian made him change his whole perspective,” Luciel lamented.

      “Well, we wanted you even though you were a bit of a surprise,” Joshua said walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder.

      “I know. But if only my parents love me it makes a girl wonder,” Luciel retorted putting her hand over his. Joshua grimaced a bit realizing something.

      “Hopefully, you'll make friends where we go next,” Joshua stated giving Luciel's shoulder a squeeze.

      “So do I. Being alone sucks,” Luciel commented before getting back to work. Joshua left her be. This more than merited a conversation with his wife.

       

      A few hours had gone by and they were ready to depart. They had an 8 wagon caravan by the time they were done. Luciel sat in the back of a wagon. She stared at the golden and red setting sun. A soft jerk noted the beginning of their journey.

      The caravan was not stopped by the guards as they knew who is was authorized by. The Armaer's had brought enough equipment to build a legion. Luciel watched as the capital drew into the distance. She knew it would be a long time before she would set foot there again.

       


End file.
